Left In Charge
by EmsTheInvincible
Summary: Hiccup's dad goe's away for a week leaving Hiccup in charge! But when Ruffnut goes crazy Hiccup, Astrid and the gang do all they can to stop her messing everything up! My first fanfic so please be nice! T to be safe.
1. Purple sheep and other difficulties

Left In Charge

**A/N: Oh wow never thought I'd be able to put this up but finally, FINALLY! I have managed it! Wow you do not know how much nagging I got from my friends to do this! Anyway now that it's finally up let's try and do these A/N's. **

**Please review :( please, please, please! It's my first Fanfic so please! I don't do information inside so if you want to know what the stories about please read the Summary that's what it's there for after all. Now time for me to start so… ONWARD I MUST GO! **

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Stoick as he stood on the pier, his proud figure looming over his tiny son. "I'll be fine dad." Hiccup sighed wishing his father would trust him as something as simple as being alone for a week. "Well if you're not sure about anything Gobbers just down at the blacksmith shop."

Stoick frowned at his son. "Are you absolutely certain that nothing will be destroyed when I get back?"

"No dad."

"No houses on fire?"

"No dad."

"No sheep running lose round the village?"

"No dad."

"No troll traps that could accidently kill an innocent person?"

"No dad."

"No idiots smashing down the mead hall for wood for their fire?"

"That was an accident I thought you said we weren't allowed in the forest."

"Fine!" Stoick sighed "I guess you're good to go!" Stoick hopped down into his boat and waved to Hiccup, he kept waving until the fog blurred Hiccup's view and he could no longer see his father. Before Stoick vanished into the mist Hiccup saw an uncertain look cross his face as if he wasn't quite sure he was doing the right thing, but it was too late now! A bloodcurdling scream sounded from the hill Hiccup ran back along the pier, his legs going 30mph. finally he skidded to a halt by the sheep pen. There hanging upside down on the rails was Ruffnut. Tuffnut was beside her getting ready to shove her off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup hissed so loud and sudden that Ruffnut over balanced into the sheep pen before Tuffnut even got a chance to push her. "Hey Ruff, found some new friends have you?" Tuffnut called from the safety of the railings. "Of course that is the only way a loner like you could ever make friends."

If looks could kill Tuffnut would be at deaths door by now. After Ruffnut had succeeded in getting Tuffnut in a very painful looking headlock, she turned to Hiccup. "What?" she snapped giving him one of her killer glares.

Hiccup instinctively took a step back just in case Ruffnut turned on him too. "What are you doing?" He stared around at the mess the twins had made. The area was indeed a complete wreck. Ruff and Tuff must have had some kind of fight.

"We were fighting." Ruffnut sighed glaring a Tuffnut as if it were his entire fault. "I'd just beaten Tuff when-."

"Woah, woah, stop right there you beat me?"

"Yeah that's why the place looks like this, potato head!"

"Really I thought that was because it saw your face!"

"Well maybe it was because my face was looking at you!"

"Maybe your face turned out to be a lying little brat!"

"Well maybe-."

"Stop, stop" Yelled Hiccup before they went too far. "By the looks of it the floor was the one who lost." He said sarcastically, glaring at the two of them. "Shesh, you're so uptight today Hiccup." Ruffnut glared. "That's because dads gone away and left me in charge said Hiccup glaring right back at her.

A weird look crossed Ruffnut's face. "Well then she said me and Tuff will just be off home now."

"Why?" asked Hiccup, suspicion creased his brow. "Well it's getting late and cold so…"

"It's 10 in the morning." Hiccup said plainly giving Ruffnut another glare. "Like I said it's getting late!" announced Ruffnut. Grabbing Tuffnut's hand and dragging him away. "Err… yeah." Tuffnut stammered trying to wriggle out of Ruffnut's iron grip that was beginning to crush his arm. "Bye Hiccup!" Ruffnut sang, merrily skipping away, dragging a helpless Tuffnut behind her.

Hiccup sat on his bed reading when a voice he knew very well floated through the window and cut through his thoughts. "Hiccup are you coming out?" called Astrid from outside his window. Hiccup sighed, stood up and poked his head out the window. "Yeah I'm coming, wait there." Hiccup snatched his waistcoat off the bottom of the bed and raced down the stairs tripping over himself.

When he eventually got outside Astrid was waiting for him. "Let's go!" She grinned tugging his arm to get him moving. They arrived at the trees near the long beach. Tuffnut was drawing what faintly resembled a monkey riding some kind of two-headed llama at his feet. "Um… is it a kangaroo on a bike?" asked Snotlout staring in confusion at the shape in the dirt. "No dude it's me on my Zippleback." Tuffnut sighed, "It's pretty obvious, right Hiccup." He said turning expectantly toward the smaller boy.

"Um… yeah Tuff, it's great." Hiccup faked a smile at his friend. Tuffnut turned to Snotlout a triumphant look on his face. "Uh Tuff where's Ruffnut?"

"Hm… Oh yeah, she said she was going down to the sheep pen to do some project, dunno what though?" A crazy thought hit Hiccup like a rock, a very hard rock.

"Oh no!" He whispered. "What? What is it?" asked Astrid running after him as he began to sprint toward the sheep pen. "Think about it." He gasped. "The chief isn't here, and only little old me stands in her way of doing whatever she feels like."

Understanding dawned on Astrid. "Oh…" She whispered, as the gravity of the situation finally hit her. They reached the sheep pen in record time but unfortunately when they arrived they found that most of the sheep seemed to of turned a lovely shade on purple and where out of there pen and munching happily on the thatched roofs of some of the houses nearby.

"YOU IDIOT RUFF!" Hiccup yelled at Ruffnut who was sitting a little way away squishing purple berries over her latest victim.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Hiccup and Astrid glared at her neither said a thing.

"I swear I am going to kill your sister." Astrid snarled to Tuffnut as she stomped angrily back to the two boys. "Really!" asked Tuffnut delightedly. "You're my new best friend!" Tuffnut cried rushing forward grinning." He stopped with his arms outstretched in front of him and quickly peaked behind her at Hiccup. "Permission to hug?" He asked. "Be aware I do have a sword." Hiccup answered sternly tapping the blade at his side.

Tuffnut threw his arms round Astrid. "Please make it a long slow death that I get to watch!" He grinned excitedly. "I'll be sure too." Astrid growled. "Thank you!" Tuffnut grinned. "Ok that's probably enough hugging now." Hiccup called from behind Astrid.

Tuffnut released Astrid and she and Hiccup went and sat down next to Snotlout, who was still trying to guess what Tuffnut's latest work of art was.

"We need a plan." Astrid growled. "Yeah but what can we do to stop her." Hiccup sighed. "I know." Astrid grinned.

"You know what I have just had one of the most amazing ideas ever!"

She grinned evilly.

**A/N: Sorry if this was short but I wrote it on a weird thing and I can't tell how long it is. Well I'm done! Just so you know, one of those lines doesn't belong to me it belong to the TV series Doctor Who, you may think I'm a geek for liking it but I'm a total addict and you can think what you like, god I love that show, especially now matt smith's here! Please review!**

**I am begging you please review! (crying) pleeeease!**

**I need to write more R&R or I'll probably die of boredom, you don't want to be murderers do you! :O **

**R&R love you guys! Toudaloo see you soon! :D !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Doctor Who but I will become the next Amy Pond someday! :D**


	2. Early Mornings and Fire!

**Left In Charge Chapter 2**

**A/N:**

**Hello I am baaaaaack! *cringes behind security guards* I know sorry about the long update please don't kill me! Well to be honest I never thought that I would be able to continue this! Thank you reviews! Of course I loved all your reviews but thanks especially to my first ever reviewer RuffTuffTwins!**

**Disclaimer: God, I hate these things. I don't own HTTYD blah, blah, blah!**

**Ok more story, yey! So on I go!**

The Sun had hardly made it into the sky when a loud crash and a scream woke the sleeping villagers. Hiccup sat bolt upright in bed, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He stumbled out of bed, bashed into the wall, kicked over his side cabinet, fell down the stairs and then somehow managed to trip over a chair and flip headfirst into a bucket of icy water.

Well at least that woke him up.

Once he'd made it outside he saw that all the villagers were making their way to where the scream had come from, they all looked the same as him. Bedraggled, tired and grumpy. It looked, Hiccup thought, like a crowd of grumpy, homo-sidle zombies were making their way slowly up the hill.

Of course it was Ruffnut who had screamed. Who else could it have been? "Astrid let me down!" She wailed. Ruffnut swung upside down from a tree branch, one leg was caught in a thick rope the other swinging wildly around the place as if she hoped that she could get free by shear will power. Astrid stood beside her, an axe in one hand, stalking Ruff like a hunter stalks its prey.

"Astrid let her down." Hiccup moaned, still half asleep.

"Why?" She snapped. "She's just doing this to annoy us."

"Looks like it's working then." Ruffnut drawled. Astrid whacked her over the head with the hilt of her axe.

"Why what's she done?" Hiccup asked.

Instead of an answer Astrid pointed at her house that appeared to be- was it painted red? Hiccup rubbed the sleep out his eyes; no not red it was on fire!

The edges of the house were charred black with soot and smoky tendrils rose from the walls, flames leapt wildly about inside, several curling along the window frame and leaking out the cracks in a red and yellow fiery display.

"W-what…!" He gasped staring at the smoke beginning to rise from the ground as the grass began to catch on fire.

The villagers may not be the sharpest tools in the box but they knew how to put out a fire, within minutes Astrid's house had been reduced to a soggy steaming heap of soot and charred wood. Hiccup was sitting on the hill watching, he'd been frozen staring at nothing repeating over and over to himself like he was stuck in a loop that this was all a dream and why did things like this only happen when he was in charge for ages. Astrid was sitting next to him glaring angrily at nobody in particular as if daring someone to get in her way and occasionally glaring accusingly at Ruffnut who, since nobody could be bothered to cut her down, was still swinging upside down by her ankle.

Tuffnut was watching his sister with an expression that was approaching awe while Snotlout and Fishlegs tried to get a frozen Hiccup to stop talking to himself.

An enormous Viking with a shaggy head of brown hair and one of those twirly moustaches plodded up to them. "The fire has been stopped what are your orders to do with the blonde one?" The Viking asked indicating Ruffnut.

Hiccup stared up at him his eyes looked dazed and expressionless as if he'd just been snapped out of a trance. "My orders?" He mumbled confused.

"Well you are the stand in chief till Stoick gets back."

Hiccup didn't reply he just went back to muttering to himself, "This isn't happening none of this is real." He muttered.

The Viking stood there awkwardly for a moment before looking expectedly at Astrid as if hoping she could give him an answer. Astrid glared at him, "GOODBYE!" She yelled louder than probably needed to.

The Viking trudged dejectedly away, probably back home to bed. Astrid stood and stalked angrily over to Ruffnut who had a rather annoying smirk plastered across her face. Astrid exploded.

"What were you thinking!" she screamed. "You don't just go around setting houses on fire you could have killed someone!"

"Oh come on Astrid!" Ruffnut protested. "House fires never hurt anyone! we had tons of them when we had dragon raids! They never bothered us before, except maybe once or twice when a family was burned to death because they were trapped inside…

That sounded fairly bothersome to Hiccup who had snapped out of his trance for a minute to listen to the fight.

"Besides it's not like the house was important or anything to be honest it looked kind of ugly, ruined the village in my option."

This time Fishlegs had to lash forward and grab Astrid by the waist as she tried to throw herself at Ruffnut, "Now, now be civil Astrid." Ruffnut grinned.

Astrid was in no means planning to be civil in anyway as she struggled to wriggle out of Fishlegs iron grip and clawing crazily at the air a few inches away from Ruffnut's throat. "You little monster!" She growled, "I'll tear you to pieces and feed them bit by bit to Hookfang, Hookfang was the name of Astrid's Deadly Nadder, you useless toad!"

"Please Astrid what did I ever do to you!"

"What did you do to me!" Astrid's voice squeaked her face turning purple with rage. "I'll give you a hint, you burnt down my house, you publicly insulted me you've made my boyfriend freeze in some sort of loop that no one can snap him out of, what haven't you done!"

"Well I haven't had breakfast yet."

Astrid snarled and tried to throw herself at Ruffnut but luckily Fishlegs held her back.

"Um… guys I think Tuff should take Ruff home before Astrid kills her, Legs you can take Astrid home… er… actually just take her to the hall and try and calm her down and I'll take my cousin back before he has a heart attack." Snotlout said.

So Fishlegs dragged an enraged Astrid away while Snotlout took Hiccup by the arm and led him, still muttering to himself, back home. Tuffnut didn't even look at his sister and started back home without her, "Hey!" Ruffnut yelled, "What about me?" Tuffnut glanced at her, "Nah your fine." He said before turning and continuing down the hill.

About an hour later Tuffnut went past the hill again on his way to the mead hall and saw an empty rope swinging gently in the breeze.

When Tuffnut walked through the doors the first thing he saw was Astrid, she had calmed down slightly and was sitting at a table with the others, next to her sat Fishlegs and across from him sat Snotlout, who was currently in the process of downing his 5th mug of mead, next to Lout sat Hiccup who seemed to have recovered his near heart attack and was trying to force down some water while Astrid sat glaring at him.

As Tuffnut approached his ears caught some of their convocation.

"I can't drink anymore Astrid I'm going to be sick!" Hiccup complained.

"Just drink it Hiccup it's been nearly an hour since you blanked out on us and you're still as pale as a corpse." He heard Astrid snap back.

"Hiccup just keep her happy and drink the freaking water!" He heard Snotlout's voice above the others.

"Fine…"

"Ruff's gone." Tuffnut stated as he sat down on Hiccup's other side and snatched Snotlout's 10th mug of mead from his hand, downing it himself.

Silence…

Suddenly Astrid leapt to her feet and ran full steam out the hall.

"Nice…" drawled Hiccup as behind him Snotlout checked under the table for his missing drink.

"How was I supposed to know she was still mad?" Tuffnut protested.

"Dude your sister just burnt her house down did you really think she was just gonna let that drop…? This is Astrid we're talking about!" Snotlout asked sitting up.

"Well… I…"

"Best go after her before she tears the village to bits…" Fishlegs muttered getting to his feet.

The other grumbled their agreement and turned to leave, that was just about the time the table exploded.

**A/N:**

**Yey second chapter done! *throws party* anyway please review guys and all that mumbo jumbo, I'll start work on the next chapter but a dunno when I'll upload it, school doesn't help things and neither does my sister whining at me to get off the computer because it's 'her turn.' Really what are these 'turn' things you speak of?**

**Please review I treasure every one of them! I used to have miniature heart attacks when I got them but I'm over that now… OMG SOMEONE'S REVIEWED ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! Must… breath… need… OXEGEN… (gasp) *collapses in a miny seizure***

**Please R&R! Love ya all! Toudaloo se you soon!**


	3. Madwomen and Boats Don't Mix

**Left In Charge Chapter 3**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 3 already! :D thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Well I just need to tell you my main focus in this chapter is detail so I'm going to try and get all the descriptions and stuff right in this because let's face it the rest of my work is a little rushed.**

**I'm quite proud of this chapter but then you don't really know until you post it whether you'll love it or hate it.**

**One more thing that I'll mention again at the end just in case, I'm thinking about making the next chapter a bit hiccupxastrid fluff, BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES FLUFF! So review your ideas and stuff on this story I'm open to any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: *snore* what? Oh sorry forgot I don't… *snore* **

"Stop looking so jumpy."

Hiccup frowned and glanced at his female companion, "Sorry I can't help it everything's going so well I just don't want anything to muck it up."

The two were walking across the boggy marshes of Berk in the vague direction of the docks, since the island was just a shaggy little wet mound of mud and heather it became very difficult for the villagers to find anywhere so that a small trip to the port would usually end up in a muddy trek around the island, some people would walk aimlessly around the island for days before actually reaching their desired destination.

"You'll be fine!" Astrid grinned encouragingly at him, "You're a brilliant stand-in-chief." Hiccup tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace. "What about the table, it exploded!"

"It's ok we fixed it and the Vikings in the hall only came out with minor injuries, Anyway what could go wrong we're just taking a nice simple walk to the dock- Oh my…" Hiccup's head snapped up as he heard Astrid gasp.

"What, what is it?" Astrid pointed wordlessly at one of the boats tied up at the end of the pier by a long thick rope, It was _The Blue Whale _one of his father ships, it was also currently under attack by the miniature hurricane that was Ruffnut Thorson.

Snotlout and Tuffnut stood at the end of the slowly rotting pier quietly watching her. "Dude, I bet you three chickens that she completely sinks the boat." Snotlout said turning to Tuffnut.

"You're on!"

"What's happening." Hiccup yelled, staring in horror at _The Blue Whale's _attacker. "No idea." Said Tuffnut shrugging, "She asked to borrow Louts hammer, next thing we knew she'd just gone mental!"

"It was awesome." Snotlout solemnly stated from behind. "And you didn't even consider the fact that we told you not to let Ruff touch any weapons till Stoick gets back!" Growled Astrid her voice dangerously calm. Uh oh, Hiccup knew that voice, that was Astrid's I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word voice, behind Tuff Snotlout was making slitting motions across his throat trying to warn his friend of the oncoming Astrid danger. Tuffnut ignored the warnings and said, "Of course we did but Ruff's very… What's the word…?"

"Insane!" Snotlout snapped.

"Psychopath." Hiccup supplied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of persuasive but those others will do, anyway now she's on a mission to destroy the boat." Hiccup groaned, _The Blue Whale _was his father's second favourite boat, a beautiful creation of carved wood, curved sides and a magnificent white sail with and smiling whale delicately painted in blue ink in the middle. For one moment Hiccup crazily considered tackling Ruffnut and wresting the stupid axe away from her and was actually on the verge of trying out his idea when Astrid began to climb the ropes attaching the boat to the dock, Ruffnut had mercifully forgotten to cut these.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Getting your axe back!" she growled.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, a strange combination of worry and relief in his voice, he had mixed feelings about this, he wasn't quite sure whether he should be happy or scared, scared because an angry Astrid was more threatening than a 60 foot giant with axes for hands and knifes where teeth should be, and happy because he wouldn't have to go himself, but he saw Astrid's face and hurriedly made himself look scared.

"Quite sure." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Astrid hauled herself up the ropes with the agility of an acrobat and nimbly jumped over the side out of sightline. The boys waited in silence, after a while Tuffnut turned to Snotlout and Hiccup and whispered in his loudest whisper, "I think she-." But he was cut off by an ear-splitting scream followed by a load of thumps and bumps that rocked the boat about crazily in the bone chillingly cold sea drenching them in a small tidal wave and then, much to the alarm of the young males waiting below, a loud splash.

The boys looked at each other; panic clear in their eyes, only silence followed the sudden outburst. After a few minutes Astrid hopped back over the side and slithered back down the rope. "So…?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid sighed, "I barely even touched her when she started screaming, tripped over a barrel on the deck and dived of the other side I think she swam off somewhere over there." Astrid gestured vaguely to the right and the forest to the East of Berk.

_**HTTYD**_

_**(This is the most awesome line-break you have ever seen!)**_

Hiccup and the rest of their small group, with the exception of Ruffnut, were trying, not very successfully, to fix _The Blue Whale _when suddenly, while fetching more wood to fix up the holes in the hull, Snotlout mysteriously vanished.

"Great where's that idiot got to now?" Snapped Astrid a trifle unhelpfully.

"Hey I find it an improvement." Said Tuffnut shrugging. "At least we don't have to listen to him hitting on you every 5 seconds." Astrid glared at him then turned to Hiccup her eyes as round and shining as dinner plates. "Can you go look for him?" she whined.

"No." He replied flatly. Astrid lifted her chin and stuck out her tongue, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Fine then, Tuff will go won't you Tuff?" She said turning to Tuffnut who had somehow managed to get a bucket stuck on his head and was now stumbling about yelling, "Who turned the lights off?" Astrid snatched the bucket off his head and promptly punched him in the gut,

"Ow…."

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said you'll go find Snotlout won't you!"

Tuffnut stared at her blankly before saying. "Is that one of your rhetorical question thingy's?"

"Just go!" So off Tuffnut went. After about half an hour the kids started to worry. "Where is he?" Asked Fishlegs in an agitated kind of way. "I don't know why don't you go look for him!" Astrid snapped angrily her irritation at the task at hand growing by the second. "No way!" Cried Fishlegs. "Oh just go Fishlegs." Hiccup moaned. "I bet their just playing some sick joke on us."

"Um ok but if I shout you guys will come right?" Fishlegs said nervously. "Yeah, yeah." Astrid muttered distractedly. "Now go!"

Fishleg's feebly mumbled something before toddling off on his stubby little legs. When he didn't come back Hiccup and Astrid, the only ones left at this time, decided that it would be wise to stay where they were.

"What should we do?" Hiccup mumbled nervously hopping from one foot to the other in his anxiety.

"This time you and me will go together and find them all." Astrid muttered tightening her grip on her wooden axe hilt and getting a splinter in the process. So both Hiccup and Astrid got up and slowly made their way out of the harbour both keeping a watchful eye out just in case.

They had barely made it past the first few trees of the woods when they were tackled to the ground by a large black muddy, make that very muddy shape. Of course it was Ruffnut.

Ruffnut was clearly madder than mad march hare having a nervous break-down, her tunic and leggings were ripped and torn, her belt hung loosely around her neck in a strange sort of necklace and her face and clothes were streaked with mud. Her blonde hair seemed to have turned slightly brown and greasy and had been tied into a sloppy plait that had had grass, grime and wilted daisies weaved into it. In one hand she held a large branch. She also appeared to be trying, unsuccessfully, to tie their hands behind their backs.

"Ruff what do you think you're doing?" Astrid hissed. Ruffnut giggled clearly pleased with her latest find, "Why Astrid what are you doing here?"

"I don't know Ruff maybe I'll let you answer that one." Astrid huffed angrily sitting up and flicking a non-existent speck of dirt off her shoulder.

Ruffnut checked her nails before finishing binding their wrists in ropes. "Bit touchy today are we today Astrid?" She giggled. "Um… now Ruff I think you may need help," mumbled Hiccup clearly uncomfortable with the situation, "Just let us go and-."

"Oh Hiccup don't you just love my hair like this." Ruffnut grinned brushing a few golden strands that had wiggled there way free behind her ear, "What about you Astrid did you see what an amazing job I did all on my own!"

"No sorry I was far too busy getting flattened by a donkey in a dress." Astrid retorted her face red with rage. Ruffnut pouted slightly and turned to Hiccup, "Do you think I'm a donkey in a dress Hiccup?" she asked blinking rapidly at him in what Hiccup supposed was meant to be Ruff's version of flirting. Hiccup frowned and carefully examined Ruffnut's eyes, yep just what he thought, dilated pupils. "Your drunk!" accused Astrid who seemed to also have noticed this.

Ruffnut pouted again, "So what?" She asked shrugging her shoulders and blinding Astrid with a dazzling smile. "Now, now Ruff," muttered Hiccup nervously, "Astrid and me don't want to hurt you…"

"I am going to kill you." Astrid said dully. Hiccup gulped, "Why Astrid I never knew your face could turn such a lovely shade of purple." Ruffnut murmured sarcastically. "Please let us go." Hiccup muttered interrupting Ruffnut pretended to ponder this. "Nope."

"Please… just let us… talk about it…"

Ruffnut glanced at Astrid who was staring daggers at her, "We shall continue our conversation in private because some people," she glared at Astrid, "are to nosy and mean for their own good." She untied Hiccup and they went off behind a tree for a minute.

Astrid waited nervously, it wasn't her nature to be nervous but Ruffnut was drunk and… just Ruffnut was drunk and that for Astrid was more scary than a pack of wild sabre tooth driver dragons charging toward her at 60 miles per hour, at least driver dragons knew when to stop and give up a hunt.

After a while Hiccup came back out from behind the tree, his face bore an expression of puzzlement. "What happened?" asked Astrid, Hiccup frowned, "I tried to talk to her but every time I'd ask her, her opinion she just fluttered her eyelashes at me and asked if I liked her dress or her hair."

"What did you do?" Astrid asked confused. "I asked her if she had something in her eye and told her I once knew a dragon with a diseased eye like hers." Hiccup said. Astrid chuckled, "I don't suppose she liked that!" Hiccup smiled ruefully, "looking back it probably wasn't the best thing to say, she called me an insolent toad and told me there was nothing wrong with her eye. "Well at least you didn't say anything to rude." She sighed.

Hiccup grinned sheepishly, "Hiccup." Astrid growled warningly, "What did you say?"

"Well I told her she may not know it but diseased eyes can cause symptoms such as baldness, acne and even pus coming from the eyelid and I told her she may think her eyes were fine but it was clear to anyone with sight that the first symptoms were already starting" For a long time Astrid said nothing then a broad grin spread across her face and she began to laugh, "I can't believe you just told Ruffnut she had acne right to her face!" she chuckled. Hiccup grinned again.

"Come on," she grinned, "Untie me before she comes back and kills you."

And as the sun began to set on the isle of Berk bathing it in its pink, orangey glow, the two wandered aimlessly along the beach, having completely forgotten about their friends who they had gone to search for in the first place, skipping stones across the waters smooth shining surface leaving glittering pathways of light in their wake and laughing over the day's events.

Little did they know what tomorrow had in store.

**A/N:**

**You know I've just realised that fanfiction Astrid is a lot more aggressive than movie Astrid…**

**Anyway like I said before I'm open to any suggestions for the next chapter and remember MAKE IT FLUFFY! See you soon guys!**

**Plz R&R! Toudaloo see you soon! Love ya all!**


End file.
